Flight
by NiennaAngel
Summary: MichaelxKai Standing out on a balcony Michael and Kai have a New Year's celebration for two. Fluff! ONESHOT


Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy and NKingy who both requested that I make a oneshot for this pairings. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Kai relaxed on the balcony of the All Starz's penthouse suite enjoying the late night air. It wasn't the same as the crisp, cold air at his Russian mansion, but it would do for now. After all, he was in New York, New York and the city wasn't known for its incredibly clean air supply. He was regretting letting Max talk him into celebrating New Year's with Judy and the All Starz. His crush on a certain All Star was beginning to become a problem as was his slowly diminishing self control. There was nothing the phoenix wanted more than a kiss at midnight from the eagle in the room partying it up with the other bladers. The thing bothered him the most wasn't the corniness of his desire, but the fact that he didn't have a clue as to why he wanted to be with Michael so badly. It wasn't like they had all that much in common, really. Michael had more in common with Tyson and Daichi than Kai. He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to spin around quickly. Kai hadn't heard anyone come up behind him, but that wasn't surprising given how deeply lost he had been in his thoughts. The Russian 20-year-old fought a blush that was threatening to bring color to his cheeks as he stared at the object of his musings who stared at him in return with slight concern.

"You really shouldn't be out here without a coat, Kai. It's really cold tonight" the 20-year-old American advised. Kai didn't respond, but simply stared up at the baseball player. It finally hit him that Michael was a good four or five inches taller than he was. "Did you hear me Kai?"

"I heard. I'm used to the cold. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine out here on my own." Kai turned around trying to ignore the inescapable presence behind him. He tensed when he felt strong arms wrap around him tightly and pull him back against an equal strong chest. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm. Isn't that obvious?" Kai swallowed thickly as he let his eyes slip shut and simply enjoy the feeling of being in Michael's arms. Inside the music switched to a slow song that Kai was betting Ray put on so that he could dance with Max. The two were inseparable lately. Kai sighed softly and rested his head back against Michael's chest lightly. "Care to dance?"

Kai's eyes flew open at the suggestion as a blush he couldn't suppress flared to life on his cheeks. "Dance? You want to dance with me?"

Michael laughed softly as he turned Kai around in his arms and pulled him close. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." They started swaying slowly to the beat. The phoenix let his arms sneak up around the eagle's neck and rested his head against Michael's chest. He allowed the American to lead and simply let his body take over as his mind stopped functioning properly. The song ended and Kai reluctantly pulled out of Michael's embrace afraid of what he might do if he were to stay there. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and stared out at the skyline. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking about home. I'm usually in Russia this time of year and New York isn't exactly similar to a remote Russian estate." Kai heard Michael chuckle behind him as he felt those strong arms envelop him. "What's so funny?"

"The tone of your voice. You seem so distracted which is so uncharacteristic of you. It makes me wonder how much anyone actually knows about you." Kai shrugged in response, but didn't pull away from the warm embrace. "Will you let me get to know you?"

"That depends on what you mean."

"I mean that I want to know more about you. I want to know how you think, what you feel, why you act the way you do and everything else about you. What did you think I mean?" Michael tried to turn Kai around, but the phoenix wouldn't have it and stayed put.

"I've met a lot of people who have told me they want to know me just so that they can get in my pants. It's hard to tell the difference, especially when you insist on holding me like this." Michael sighed and rested his head on Kai's shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on the Russian's cheek before letting him go.

"I didn't mean for you to get the wrong impression. I just like the feel of you in my arms is all. I wouldn't push you to sleep with me, but I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about what it would be like. You're incredibly good looking so it's only natural. I do want to get to know you beyond that though. You're a mystery that I want to figure out."

"So you would just disappear once you did?" Kai turned around to face the eagle with accusations written in crimson orbs.

"I don't know, but you wouldn't have to worry about it. I'll never be able to fully understand you. That much I'm sure of." Kai rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side to stare out at the city. Michael frowned and moved forward turning Kai's head so that they could look eye to eye. "I'm not kidding, Kai. I do want to get to know you. If that means just being a good friend for the rest of your life then so be it. I just want to be in your life."

Kai blinked slightly surprised. He was about to respond when the group inside started the countdown to midnight. Michael and Kai stared into each other's eyes unblinking as the others shouted 'Happy New Year.' The eagle leaned in and captured the phoenix's lips in a sweet, undemanding kiss. Kai felt like his soul had taken flight with Michael's and was soaring through the sky free for at least the few seconds that the kiss lasted. When they parted the journey was over and he was back in his own body. "Michael" he breathed softly against the eagle's lips that were still so close. The American took the hint and brought their lips back together as he wrapped the Russian in his arms holding him tightly. Kai's fingers curled around Michael's shirt and an image of an eagle and a phoenix soaring through the night sky performing an intricate dance floated across his mind. He had once read a book about dragons in which the dragons became life partners by performing a daring, faith testing flight and that image was currently in his mind's eye. His doubts were slowly being dissolved as Michael's lips moved easily against his.

They parted slowly and Michael smiled down at him. "We'll figure the details out later. For now let's just enjoy the moment." Kai nodded his agreement as he buried his face in Michael's neck happy and content.

* * *

Cute fluff! I love fluff. It's so much fun. -grins like the cheshire cat- Please review!

Kai: isn't a cheshire cat grin slightly evil?

no, it's mischievous.

Michael: that's better?

yes. -evil grin- i'm also evil though. that's probably not a good combination... evil and mischievous... oh well. Please review!


End file.
